


He & I: Collection

by moondrcps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Bondage, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Corruption Kink, Degradation, Demon Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Slight Impact Play, Smut, Temperature Play, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondrcps/pseuds/moondrcps
Summary: Welcome to my joshua x wonho writing! Now I must hide away because... ( w what is this) This shall now be a ficlet about Joshua x Wonho together, may be either soft or smut.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 12





	1. Fallin' Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua is an angel who had a mission to fulfill in the mortal world. He needs to protect and guide every person that he comes across who are innocent and prevent them from near death experience. He wasn't sure why he was tasked into this job but he lived through it every single day.
> 
> Hoseok is a demon tasked by satan to kill sinners and feed off from a human's sexual desires in order to keep on living his contract in the underworld. He needs to send at least 1 sinner a day in order to extend his transaction with satan along with his other demons in line who are after his title of being the demon of desires.
> 
> Joshua was against Hoseok's task on killing 5 sinners a day thinking it was too much only to be led down by a certain deal from the devil, fuel up his sexual hunger or he'll kill 10 a day. He had no other choice but to agree.

Loud whipping can be heard that resonated from the apartment walls of the room followed by a breathy moan. Sweat had engulfed the demon's body while being restrained from no one other than an angel. One of god's descendants and faithful followers that would never disobey their god's wishes. They are known to be creatures with white, ethereal wings. So elegant and graceful, perfoming their beautiful presentations in a form of a song to be showcased in various activities that involved the church.   
  
  
However, there was a new melody being brought to the angel. It sounded so beautiful, endearing, captiving... It was the sound of pure ecstasy filled with honey. It was...  
  
  
"J-Josh..."  
  
  
"What did I told you about calling me?"   
  
  
Lust.  
  
  
It was scarce to see an angel punishing someone in such a lascivious way. Even more towards a demon at that. One of the high beings who brought chaos and discord to all humans. Filling their thoughts with pain, anger, and desires that are considered to be distraught against heaven's order. It seems that the table's have turned and met their luck this time.  
  
  
Angels are known to guide and communicate towards the humans in different forms of signals known as numbers and blessings. They are offered in very random instances where they considered themselves in a way, blessed.  
  
  
Angels had a bunch of tasks that included in their daily work and that included serving god and protecting humans. They guide people and have various of tasks to be done according to their god whom they follow and serve. Angels can never fall in love for their one true heart and soul are solely bonded over their god. This seal would only be broken once they admit that they are in love and face the consequences of falling into the depths of hell. Fallen Angels. How long until the gates of heaven and hell would actually realize that one of their followers had a sexual contract between them?  
  
  
"S-Sir, please... Fuck me."  
  
  
Today, a demon is being blessed by an angel. It's their most lucky day to be approached by one. Even if it means conjuring the desires they cause towards people and letting them have all the fun that they never had experienced before.   
  
  
Hoseok was the demon of desires, out to carry out his own mission of finishing off a sinner’s life and bringing them to hell. It was a contract he made with satan while he wondered around and feed on human’s sexual desires in the mortal world. It was hard to find random people that he can feed off from every single day. He had to trick a lot of people to come home with him and engage in sex just to be fed for another day during his time in the mortal world.   
  
  
But now ever since he made a deal with that angel things have gotten a bit lighter for the demon to sustain his thirst over sex. He just hit a jackpot actually. An angel’s desires are stronger than a human. It was the perfect feed on him to keep Joshua under his wing to have him fed every day.  
  
  
"Did I stutter? You're a devil, Hoseok. You shouldn't be embarrassed in telling me every filthy desire you have in that brain of yours. I want to hear you beg for it, slut."  
  
Seraphim's are considered to be one of the highest angels in rank. They are also one of god's followers that are the closest to them. It would be so crude to think that one of god's angels would ever disobey him. Let alone to have the fact that they,  
  
  
Sinned.   
  
  
Joshua was one of those angels yet he was disobeying one of god's substantial rules borded by a stone tablet they have kept in heaven's garden. Would he be able to know? That one of his angels would ever come to defy his laws?   
  
  
"Sir, please fuck me. I want to be choked by the feeling of your cock in my throat."   
  
  
"There it is. I'm not so hard to talk to, right?"   
  
  
Joshua yanked on the choker that adorned Hoseok's neck to stare down at him. Blinded by darkness, Hoseok still had the sense of touch where he did have to painfully guess each move that the angel would do to have his way with him. Every spank and pain inflicted on his body was a mystery to him but he knew that only one angel was doing each and every single one of that and that's Joshua.  
  
  
He’s always watched the young angel from afar being the good little too shoes he is. Saving a lot of mortals which he has always considered to be clumsy and clueless of who they actually are in the world. To the people who see them every day, Joshua would look like your typical boy next door and Hoseok being that one playboy who randomly gets anyone he wants just to be satisfied.  
  
  
Joshua’s change of vibe today had kept Hoseok going and wanting to prolong the contract he has with the angel in name. He was a Seraphim, so close to god yet so sly in keeping everything a secret. It always made him wonder on how long it would take until Joshua’s wings would be painted black.  
  
  
It felt like the perfect color for him considering how crude he’s been acting ever since he stopped dominating for a while on the angel. He has his very own personal angel to keep just for himself. He is never going to let him go just yet. Not now, not too soon.  
  
  
"You're so pathetic. Are all devils like this in your world? The same people who crave for sexual desires from an angel and commands them to dominate them just like this? Answer me, Hoseok."  
  
  
A slap was heard making the other yelp in pain. Joshua pulled himself back from the restraints that he had over Hoseok. The demon was stripped naked with cuffs wrapped around his wrists right behind him. A chain was included in the design of the cuffs that restricted Hoseok of ever following or escaping Joshua's minstrations on him. Joshua left leaving the other whine for his presence to comeback. Hoseok felt so needy for the angel that he needed more attention compared to the last encounter they had once.   
  
  
"I am so disappointed in you."  
  
  
Melted candle drippings stained Hoseok's stomach making the other writhe in pain. Faint scents from the candle had wafted into the room producing what seems to be a delightful scent of vanilla mixed with amber and musk. Joshua pulled Hoseok back using the chocker and added more stains to be added on the devil's bare body. The more he tainted his skin with the hot sensation of the candle drippings the more sounds Hoseok made.  
  
  
"Don't demons live in places filled with flames and temperatures as hot as a furnace? I can't believe how much a single candle drip can hurt you..."  
  
  
Joshua pulled Hoseok's hair strands to look at the other who felt irritated at how stupid Hoseok was acting in front of him.  
  
  
"You're weak."  
  
  
"J-Joshua."  
  
  
A cold substance came in contact against Hoseok's erection making him jolt in surprise at what kind of things have been graced upon his body. Oh, what kind of sins have he commited to be graced by this angel, so hard that he had to go through this. Joshua discarded the ice cube he had earlier and pulled on Hoseok's hair just to whisper next to his ear.   
  
  
"I'll give you your blessing if you treat me nicely, little devil."  
  
  
Joshua's blessing. That made Hoseok salivate at the thought alone. He made his body steady now accepting the discomfort that pierced onto his skin. Tears had formed in his eyes and before he knew it the pain disappeared. He took the chains and cuffs off of him. Tugging the blindfold aside, Hoseok was face to face with Joshua who was carrying a whip on his right and a candle that already died moments ago. Wisps of smoke drawing up which he now tossed aside.  
  
  
Joshua strode towards one seat in front of him and undid the button of his pants, letting his member spring free from it's constraints. There he sat on a chair and stared at the beautiful creation that was set before him. The art that he specifically painted and redone using his two hands.   
  
  
A chuckle left his lips and watched Hoseok breathe from all the pleasure he's dealt from him. Joshua watched Hoseok approach him and then stop right before the angel could give a second thought of punishing him again.   
  
  
"Kneel and get your blessing, little devil. You earned it."   
  
  
"S-sir..."  
  
  
Hoseok did as he was told and knelt down to be met by Joshua's cock that leaked and throbbed ever since he started giving certain punishments that was unbearable to the other. He first took in the tip of Joshua's cock making the other roll his eyes and grip Hoseok's hair roughly. Clearly, impatient with how Hoseok has been acting.  
  
  
"You're so slow."  
  
  
Quick thrusts were placed upon Hoseok making him choke at Joshua's cock. The angel shoved his cock deep inside Hoseok's mouth moving in and out as he did. A low groan came from Joshua's lips while bits of his precum started to leak from his member. All of Joshua's essence were being devoured by Hoseok leaving not a single drop behind as he did so. He sucked and choked at every little thrust Joshua did to make him suffer.   
  
  
"I'm gonna.. cum, little devil."   
  
  
Joshua's thrusts had gone sloppier each time his hips had slammed onto Hoseok's mouth. After a few good thrusts Joshua let go of Hoseok and moaned feeling his release ooze out from his cock which Hoseok consumed, leaving no trace behind.   
  
  
Joshua panted and watched Hoseok bringing forth his hand to stroke Hoseok's hair.   
  
  
"That's it. Did you have fun little devil? There's more where that came from reserved for you tomorrow."   
  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
  
But of course, Hoseok couldn't wait what's in store for the following day. Looks like their daily missions would have to wait a little more longerand hopefully he’ll see more of this side of Joshua that he never has seen before. It felt so sexy yet odd. He always reigned his dominance against a lot of humans before him that begged for his touch that would taint their very own skin. But watching Joshua dominate him like that just made Hoseok even more curious and hungry for Joshua’s sexual desires and his very own holy essence from himself.  
  
  
“Sleep well, I need to ruin you a bit more before we head out to do work. Consider it as a form of sexercise between the both of us. Every one needs a morning exercise before starting their day, right?”  
  
  
Yes, of course they do.


	2. His Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiars are present to guide their assigned wizards/witches into their own path towards the world of magic. They provide as your own little helpers during your stay in the institute. Need a hand on grabbing a random book for you class in the library? Need someone to talk to during in the depths of midnight? They're here to provide exactly that.
> 
> Joshua is a cat hybrid familiar for 2 years now and has been assigned to Hoseok for a year and a half now. The pair worked together and have been keeping a secret against everyone that no one must know. Joshua can't handle his master being expelled because of him.

"d-daddy, please ruin me."

"what's that baby boy? i heard you stutter."

familiars are loyal companions provided by the magic institution themselves that hosoek attended to. they follow your every order such as finding a certain book from the library and keeping you safe from harm. if one of these gifts were to be damaged or harmed in anyway there will be consequences, a witch or wizard will be expelled.

no one knew why they needed a familiar to aid them in their needs. this could make someone lazy and make them do their own bidding. not for hoseok though. here he gained a new acquaintance, a friend and possibly a new lover if he would to ever open his feelings to joshua.

he knew his owner from the back of his hand. hoseok was an excellent student but also a player. there was no way he would be able to control hoseok. he gets what he wants. and if he didn't he'll have to use brute force to do so.

blinded by what's in front of him, joshua felt his cock being assaulted by none other than hoseok's tongue moving in slow, dangerous circles making his tail flick widely behind his back. hoseok owned him. his loyal cat inside the institute of magic who is mostly known to be his slut in bed. joshua groaned and faced wherever hoseok was while panting.

"ruin me daddy! i want to feel your cock inside me, slamming me down, please."

this was a very beautiful sight to see. his very own familiar, so needy for him every time it's his heat. it was the very most enjoyable moments for hoseok to begin relaxing and helping out joshua in every way he can. he can't help but smirk every time he called out for him to help him with his heat season which hoseok always obliged on doing. he felt entertained just watching joshua like this. so helpless, moaning out for him to fuck him senseless inside his room.

"you've been a very good kitty today. i like that."

hoseok licked a stripe of joshua's leaking member making the other groan softly while his nails had dug through the bed sheets, gripping them ever so tightly. hoseok grasped joshua's length making the other surprised of his actions.

"d-daddy.. too tight."

"moan louder, unless you want me to take off the spell i had in this room."

hoseok had followed joshua's request on making the room sound proof every time they did this. he felt embarrassed every time he moaned for him and other people would hear. it doesn't sound good in the institute and he didn't want hoseok to get in trouble because of him. he loved hoseok a lot once he was assigned to him but would never get him in trouble.

hoseok took joshua's cock into his mouth and began to suck all of his warm fluids that he had which leaked while he was thinking about him. it made joshua moan loud almost screaming for him at that point making him finally make his release. hoseok sucked all of his juices before finally releasing him off of his mouth. it didn't made him think twice about removing joshua's blindfold just yet.

"get down on your knees, you've been such a good kitten to me lately."

joshua obeyed almost reluctantly, getting down on his knees to be met by hoseok's throbbing cock. it didn't surprise him, more of he wanted every part of him that he wants to offer him as well. he wanted to take in all of his essence that can fill himself up to the brim even if it would mean to be choked by it.

"suck, let daddy feed you, kitten."

hoseok's voice purred once he had guided joshua towards his cock making him take it in his mouth and begin to suck. he obeyed every command that hoseok told him. moaning a few times once hoseok couldn't take his patience and started to move his hips harshly into joshua's mouth before cumming a few more minutes shortly. joshua swallowed all of hoseok's remaining warm fluids leaving the other panting. hoseok took joshua's blindfold off and pulled him in using his choker to stare at joshua's star struck eyes. his cheeks were flushed red along with his lips which he licked over after eating hoseok whole. he kept panting and ears can't help but twitch a few times. what got him smirking was joshua leaking again after sucking his member earlier.

"you came without my permission. wear that blindfold again and wait for me on the bed, my slutty kitten. there are more punishments ahead for you after what you've done."

a breathless purr escaped the feline while his body shook in pleasure. joshua obeyed what was asked of him to do and waited for hoseok to come back.

"ruin me as much as you like daddy. i want to be devoured by you, owned by you, i am daddy's canvas to taint on."


End file.
